Can't Escape
by Sarah1997
Summary: Set in Thursdays episode (19) Taking Barry Out Of The PRU Was A Very Bad Idea For Sian She Just Didn't Know That
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction and the beginning is from the TV show please review and let me know if i should carry on, ****I don't own Waterloo road **

Chapter 1

She opened the door to the PRU confidently and positioned herself toward Nikki "Could I borrow Barry please" Sian told rather than asked her, to which she replied looking at Barry "of course, Barry Mrs. Diamond wants to see you"

Barry stood up in a sulky manner and walked out.

As soon as they were out of the PRU door Sian spoke "What you did was criminal", "What" Barry replied as if he had no clue what Sian was talking about "The photo, you've been in MY house you broke into MY house" she told him her voice breaking slightly

"And you can prove that can you" Barry shot back at her "I just saw it in the corridor like everyone else" he continued innocently

"You think you're so clever don't you, playing these stupid little games, your nothing but immure" Sian suddenly spoke with more confidence

"I AM NOT IMMTURE" he yelled at her

She was taken aback at Barry's outburst but continued to tell him her mind "you are nothing but a pathetic little schoolboy who can't keep his hormones in check" raising her voice slightly to the end of her home truth

"Oh you are turning me on" Barry told her complete dismissing what she had just told him "oh come on miss nobody can see us" he said seductively as he grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom and locked the door...

**Sarah x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second Chapter Hope You Enjoy It , I don't own any of the characters or Waterloo road.**

Chapter 2

Sian's POV

He'd pushed me into one of the tables and I could already see a bruise forming "LOOK AT ME" I immediately looked up trying to control my heavy breathing,

"You never answered me" I was trying to think what I didn't answer him about, I couldn't focus with him staring at me his piercing eyes looking me up and down he was increasingly making me uneasy,

He slowly walked over constantly keeping his eyes on my breasts, I couldn't help my pupils dilating in fear, I put my hand out to stop him coming any closer but he grabbed my wrist in anger, I winced in pain, it really hurt

"Am I a boy or am I a man" every part of my body screamed at me to say man, it was the sensible thing to do it would make him back off and get me out of this situation but I couldn't not tell him what I thought

" You're a boy a immature little boy " I said physically shaking as I said it "NO" he yelled as he grabbed for me, Suddenly it was black.

Barry's POV

She just lay there unconscious, I warned her would happen, she wouldn't listen it was like she wanted me to hurt her, she had been pushing my buttons all week, why hadn't she just listened.

** Sarah x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Hope You Like It Any Ideas PM me, I dont Own Waterooo Road Or Any Of It Characters**

Chapter 3

Sian's POV

I woke slowly, my vision blurred and my cheek throbbing, every part of me hurt especially between my legs, realising what he'd done, I was on the verge of breaking down hoping he wasn't looking, but he immediately turned towards me as the sobs started, he watched the tears fall a grin widening on his face,

I couldn't believe what he'd done, I knew he was violent he'd threatened me enough times, but not to this extent I was so shocked,

The pain dulled just for a miller second just enough time for me to stand without collapsing on the spot he kept his distance at the back of the room, I took the opportunity to make myself presentable straightened my dress, holding in the pain, fresh tears threatening to fall,

I still couldn't control my breathing and being in the same room as him was increasingly making me want to throw up, so I said they only thing I could "My classroom" I didn't, couldn't add now he was to close watching me like a hawk

"You tell anyone about this I will personally make you regret it" he spat as he walked out.

I sat there for just a few minutes just letting a steady flow of tears go, I had to compose myself, and I had a class, oh god a class with Barry how the hell was I going to get through another half an hour of him, I just had, even if the pain killed me.

I walked painfully to my class it was excruciating, I got to the door and the whole class looked at me but the only thing or rather who I could look at was him, he had such a smug look on his face I hated him, really hated him.

Once at my desk I grabbed 4 Nurofen and downed them, there would be no way I could get through this lesson with the pain he'd gave me without some relief,

I got one of the students to give round textbooks and collapsed onto my chair telling the class "Carry on from last lesson" thinking I could have some peace which I had no chance of as once again I was faced with Barry at my desk,

My breathing became so heavy I was struggling to breath, fear consuming me along with whatever pain the Nurofen hadn't taken away "Get on with your work" I stammered failing to keep up the hard appearance i was trying so hard to put on for the sake of the children in my class

"But miss you a'int set me not'ing" I didn't respond I couldn't speak or I'd hit him "Why you being like this, you were fine when I took these off you before" he smugly admitted as he threw my knickers at me,

I couldn't breathe and before I could even think I slapped him, looking around I knew everyone knew what he'd done, I had to get out, tears rapidly falling i bolted out the class not caring about the pain I was currently causing myself I ran straight to the pastoral office to which only I had the key, i locked the door, closed the blinds and suck down behind the door sobbing.

**Sarah x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres chapter 4 going to try and make chapter 5 a long one so it will probably be up in a few days let me know its it worth continuing, i don't own Waterloo road or its Characters.**

Chapter 4

Nikki – POV

As soon as Lulu told me that Sian had hit Barry I knew there was something more to it, Sian wasn't the violent type, she was soft and kind to her pupils showing them that confidence was the key to success, there was no way she'd hit a pupil without a VERY good reason, I got Tom to take control of the class she'd been teaching, sending them to an early lunch and went looking for Sian.

20 minutes later I still couldn't find her, I'd asked all the pupils but not one of them had seen which direction she'd taken, and with Barry still insisting she attacked him I was on the verge of going to Michael, I'd roped Tom in to looking for her and he'd gone to her house thinking she may be there,

I continued round the school looking in everywhere possible she could have gone, including her office, I was beginning to think she wasn't even on school property, I passed the pastoral care office on the way to the staff room in one last attempt to locate her, but something struck me as odd, the blind were down, the blinds were always kept up so they could show a open door policy to students problems,

I walked closer and as i did there was a sound very much like someone crying coming from within.

**Sarah x**


	5. Chapter 5

**For Stacey who asked for some Sian/Michel it won't be in this chapter but this is the start.**

**Here's chapter 5 hope you enjoy I don't own waterloo road or its characters **

Chapter 5

"Sian is that you" Nikki called out softly to the door with no reply she knocked once, twice still no reply came from within the office

She was breathing heavily and trying to contain the tears that wouldn't fail to stop falling there was no way she could face anything yet just 10 more minutes she told herself.

Michel's POV

Tom walked towards me in the corridor with a worried expression on his face "Michel" he said as he faced me "it's Sian" those were the words that rendered me speechless "What is it" I stammered automatically fearing the worse "She hit Barry and Nikki thinks she found her locked in the pastoral care office, on purpose" he hadn't finished talking and I was running down the corridor towards the pastoral care office going through all the possible reasons why she would lock herself in that office.

When I got there Nikki was sat on the floor and talking through it, to what I knew was Sian I could hear her crying from halfway down the hallway, it was breaking my heart she was the only person I really ever wanted, I thought she loved me too when she agreed to come to Scotland, I thought it was our chance to be happy obviously not.

Little did he know what had happened to Sian or the problems he would still have to face.

**Need some suggestions on where to take this, please review **

**Sarah x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry updates are regular GCSE are in the way thanks for the reviews, I don't own Waterloo road or any of the characters. This is going to be a longer one. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

Chapter 6

Toms POV

I watched Barry as he pace the cooler, Nikki and Michel were trying to talk to Sian through the pastoral office door with no luck yet, she was just ignoring them or that's what Christine said when she updated me.

Something about this whole situation made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, Sian is not the violent type yet Barry was looking at me with a busted lip and she was currently locked in a room by herself crying, which again was totally unlike Sian she never showed emotion in front of the kids it was her way of showing them how to be strong.

I wanted to help but there seemed to be nothing I could do, Christine and Audrey had the corridor barricaded and all the kid were in lunch, I cared about Sian I really did, not like a partner like a sister and I couldn't bear to see her so upset, suddenly this became a flashback of what it was like when Chlo gave birth all over again the helplessness, the worry, not know what was happening to someone you care for so deeply, but I had to contain these feeling fast for Sian's sake as much as my own.

I could imagine how Michel was feeling, the same way I felt about Izzie, you could see in his eyes he loved her, the moment I mentioned Sian's name he insistently wanted to be with her, holding her, the minute he heard her cries it looked like his heart stopped.

To be that in love with someone is the best feeling.

Nikki's POV 

There was no hope she wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't move away from the door, she wouldn't open the blinds, and she was the only one with the key to that office no wonder she choose there to hide.

Michel was such a mess he was useless to her I knew how love like that felt yet the person I was in love with had no idea and probably never would my feeling were never my strong point, me aside my priority was Sian and helping her I just had no idea how I don't even know what caused her to lock herself in here.

As much as I hated it I would have to go and talk to Barry so I got Lorraine to sit by the door and explained to her where I was going "Good luck, you're going to need it with him" she laughed as I set off the cooler.

**Please review and any ideas would be great **

**Sarah x **


End file.
